fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Swablu
Yazmyne's Swablu it the fourth Pokemon Yazmyne captured in the Sinnoh Region. Biography Swablu debuted at the end of Moomoo Milk where he was one of the Pokemon eating on the acorns growing on Ethan's Grotle's back. Scanning the Flying-Type into her dex, Yazmyne promptly chucked a PokeBall at Swablu and captured him just before she departed to the next city. Yazmyne began training Swablu the next day, where he proved to be an excellent singer, per the qualities of his species. Yazmyne trained him through "Running Battles" where he suffered defeats and enjoyed victories. In Double Team Showdown, Yazmyne wanted to use Swablu's Sing to give him edge in her next gym battle. He began training with Devon and was left exhausted with the speed training and endurance training he'd never experienced. In Cobbling, Swablu was Yazmyne second choice in her match with Maylene and he battled long enough to put Machoke to sleep with Sing. He was recalled and sent back out after Luxio defeated Machoke. Swablu battled Medicham, who proved much more difficult to face as he could levitate with Meditate. Swablu then had to battle more directly and his speed training proved effective until he was hit by a surprise Bullet Punch. Despite Medicham's power, Swablu could still battle and tried putting Medicham to sleep with Sing, but she evades the notes and knocked out Swablu with Ice Punch. In Perform, All Heroes Alike, Yazmyne has Swablu perform on the Appeal Stage of the Wallace Cup. He shined brightly with Refresh before soothing everyone with a colorful performance of Round. Swablu's appeal placed Yazmyne in the battle rounds. In the Galactic Explosion, Swablu teamed with Yazmyne's exhausted Pokemon to fend against Team Galactic after they attacked the Great Marsh. Everyone was overwhelmed and Espeon used Psychic to take them all to safety. When Yazmyne was captured by a Drapion, Swablu took to the skies to find Yazmyne and he performed a loud Round when he did to signal the others. Drapion, however, blasted Swablu out of the sky with Pin Missile. Swablu was then treated at the center for two days with Yazmyne's other Pokemon. When Yazmyne was on her way to Celestic Town, she crossed paths with the elderly Dragon Tamer Wilma. Yazmyne and Swablu battled aspiring Dragon Master Angelique and her Druddigon, which they lost. Despite Swablu's loss, Wilma noted that Swablu was very well trained, which Yazmyne accredited to Swablu needing the extra training to catch up to the level of her other Pokemon. Wilma anticipated Swablu imminent evolution into Altaria and suggested Yazmyne leave Swablu with her for training to ultimately learn Draco Meteor. Recalling leaving her Salamence, Yazmyne politely refused. During the Celestic Town Contest, Swablu filled the stage with colorful notes using Sing and then surprised the audience with a stunning Sky Attack. Swablu's appeal advanced Yazmyne to the battle rounds. When the Celestic Ruins were bombed, Swablu and his teammates helped Yazmyne defeat several Galatic Grunts until they manged to reach Cyrus the boss of Team Galactic. Swablu battled Cyrus' Crobat, and he evolved into Altaria, managing to defeat it with Sky Attack. Altaria then battled Sneasel and revealed a newly learned Dragon Breath, but Sneasel canceled it with Metal Claw and defeated Altaria with Ice Punch and Ice Shard. Cyrus subsequently escaped with help from his Murkrow. Before Yazmyne continued back to Eterna City, she returned to Grandma Wilma and Angeligue, leaving her Altaria with them to train and learn Draco Meteor. Before the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Angelique came to Lake Valor and brought Altaria with her for Yazmyne to use during the competition as a wild card for her rivals. Altaria trained with Yazmyne's Pokemon and showcased his mastered Draco Meteor. During the competition, Altaria teamed with Lopunny on the Double Performance appeal stage where Altaria performed a glittering Perish Song alongside Lopunny's ice dancing. The performance illustrated Lopunny as a ballerina dancing to the music of the angel Altaria, and they easily placed Yazmyne in the battle rounds. Altaria later appeared on the final stage with Espeon against Jillian's Infernape and Gallade. Espeon and Altaria put on a magical performance in a fierce battle with Altaria utilizing all of the training that he has gained from Wilma. Altaria was revealed to have master Draco Meteor for the festival, which clashed with Infernape's Blast Burn, creating a multitude of fireworks above the stage. The battle concluded in a massive explosion when Altaria's Electrified Sky Attack collided with Infernape's Black Flare Blitz, and when time expired Espeon and Altaria had the most points, winning Yazmyne the Sinnoh Grand Festival. When Yazmyne was awarded the Sinnoh Ribbon Cup, Altaria stood alongside Yazmyne's other Pokemon, all of them awarded special ribbons too. Following the Grand Festival, Angelique offered to return Altaria to Grandma Wilma, but Yazmyne wished to keep Altaria for the time being against the Sunnyshore City Gym Leader, Volkner. Yazmyne had her match against Volker in..., and Altaria battled third facing Volker's Ambipom. Altaria landed a Sky Attack early and countered a Shock Wave with Dragon Breath. Then Ambipom began gaining power and speed with Nasty Plot and Agility, allowing it to dodge all of attacks. Yazmyne had Altaria stun Ambipom with Perish Song, but Ambipom then shocked Altaria with an empowered Shock Wave. Ambipom then used Baton Pass and swapped itself for Luxray, who had all of Ambipom's power boosts. Luxray used Electric Terrain, and Altaria fired a Draco Meteor. With its increased power and the bonus of Electric Terrain, Luxray easily destroyed the Draco Meteor with Discharge which continued to strike Altaria and knock him out. Personality and Characteristics Moves Known Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon